


Donald Duck is the cutest

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [21]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Belly Rubs, Blushing, Boners, Candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Dry Humping, Erections, Eskimo Kisses, Horniness, Hugs, Inappropriate Erections, Innocence, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Intimacy, Kissing, Licking, Light Petting, Love Bites, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Napping, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Play Fighting, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy Pal Friendly thinks Donald Duck is the the cutest of all his friends.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Original Male Character(s), Gladstone Gander/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Donald Duck is the cutest

Donald Duck moaned out softly as Buddy Pal Friendly playfully mock bit his neck. The male duck blushed at that, hiding under his hat. Buddy licked him compassionly and mounted him in a cuddling hug. The adult duck bemoaned, "Oh gosh darn it, Buddy!" The candy canine frowned, whimpering as he wrapped his legs around him and hugged tighter. Donald grumbled halfhearted, "That's not helping, in fact it's making it worse." Pal Friendly whined in dog, nuzzling and licking more of him.

The smaller man started to panicked as he attempted to explain in a rush, "No Buddy, that's making duck friend too excited! Duck friend doesn't want kissy!!" The taller man backed off, seeming worried. The avian laid there, breathing hard as he tried to calm down. The mammal puzzled aloud, "Did I do something bad?" The waterbird sat up to see something that would make this worse. A corkscrew. However Friendly didn't see it as he hugged his friend in apology. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Donald." The larger man apologized tearful. 

Don tried to speak but only ended up making a duck mating call. The dog giggled, "Donnie, that's a funny sound." The puppy dog petted him, giving nose kisses all over. The waterfowl desperatly pleaded another mating call. The puppy doggy excitedly exclaimed, "I like when you make ducky noises!" The beefy man rubbed his belly to show this. The adult male got himself together enough to form words, "Slow down, what do you mean by like those noises?!"

The sweetie wagged his tail hard, laying against his friend. The sweet started to breath harder, "Your cute little ducky noises make me happy and needy." The duck felt himself being mounted. He huffed, "Well you need to calm down, so I won't make any more." The doggie requested, "Can you please please make more?" Without trying to or any awareness of the action, Buddy Pal Friendly humped Donald Duck desperately. An overflow of duck mated noises poured out of the sailor as he pressed against. The mammalain slurred blissfully, "Duck duck good to rub against. Duck friend S-so cute~!"

Later...

The yellow butterscotch delighted as he hugged his feathered friend, "Donald is cutest friend!" Gladstone Gander moved in closer and asked, "Am I cute too?" The black eyed dog blinked then stared blankly into nothing. Finally the sweetheart questioned point blank, "Do goosey make funny noises when rubbed?" There was a awkward pause that went on for a while. Until Gladstone baffled, "What?" Before Buddy could open his maw again, a hand covered it. Donald Duck panicked, "Nothing! Nothing at all!!" Pal Friend nuzzled into his shoulder and nose kissed his cheek.

The Gander sarcastically asked, "Oh? Nothing at all?" The Duck nervously chuckled as he looked away. The canine commented as he cuddled closer, "He's my special best friend." The goose crossed his arms at his cousin. The blue eyed duck insisted, "We're just friends." The judgment of his cousin was massive. Not helped by the friendly friend yawning, "I'm tired from earlier, I'm going to take a nap." Before falling asleep on the sailor suit. "Listen Gladstone, he doesn't even know what sex is." The sailor outfit stressed. 

The four leaf clover turned away. The lucky goose guffed, "I can't believe you Donald. How come whenever you get a hot beefcake, You always refuse them but won't let me touch them?! I'm suppose to be the lucky one but you get our family to love you and all the good ones!" The unlucky ducky breathed a sigh of relief at the mild temper tantrum. The misfortune charm joked sarcastic, "Lady Luck must be a clingy girlfriend."

Pal nuzzled into the feathers with affection in his sleep.

The green eyed goose remarked harshly, "Quit acting like it pains you to be loved when everyone hates me for being lucky or sees me as some kind of freak show or wants to use me. Do you think I like this?" The fellow avian grabbed his suit and broiled, "Sure I get all the bread and carnivals I want. Hell! I get nearly everything I want but if I stop drowning myself in that. I'm ALONE, Don! You couldn't possibly understand!" The unlucky charm causally brushed off the lucky charm's grip. He flatly spat, "Of Course, I don't. I'll never the true suffering of being on top of the world, I'm sure it's just torturously lonely being above everyone else."

The gander got up and stomped away before slamming the door.

The End.


End file.
